Petits moments entre couples
by Stancella
Summary: Des petits moments entre les différents couples d'Hetalia. AmeriPan, GerIta, DenNor et autres, vous êtes servis. Venez partager le quotidien de vos couples favoris. (Un one-shot par couple).
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, les gens ! Bonne nouvelle pour moi : J'AI EU MON BAC ! Bon, au rattrapage, mais je l'ai eu. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Ce sera un recueil de one-shots portant sur différents couples. Ce premier chapitre est un AmeriPan.**

 **Tu seras toujours un héros**

Lorsqu'Alfred ouvrit à Kiku, qu'il avait invité, celui-ci su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Le visage de l'américain était anormalement rouge.

-Salut, Kiku ! Ça va ?

Kiku fronça les sourcils. La voix d'Alfred était enrouée.

-Moi oui, mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Répondit-il en entrant.

-Si, si, ça va ! J'ai juste un chat dans la gorge, rien de grave !

Alfred aurait été crédible s'il n'avait pas été secoué d'une quinte de toux.

-Tu es malade, Alfred ?

-Pas du tout ! Je suis un héros et les héros ne sont pas malades !

Avec un soupir, Kiku secoua la tête en souriant. Parfois, les réactions d'Alfred lui faisaient penser à celle d'un enfant. Mais c'était un des aspects d'Alfred qu'il appréciait. Il trouvait ça rafraîchissant. Sans un mot, il posa une main sur le front de l'américain et la retira aussitôt.

-Alfred, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es brûlant de fièvre.

-J'ai juste un petit coup de chaud, c'est tout !

-Alfred... Va te coucher !

Alfred jugea plus prudent d'obéir. Sous le regard intransigeant du japonais, il se glissa dans son lit. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit Kiku dire :

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer d'être fort devant moi, Alfred. Malade ou pas, tu seras toujours un héros à mes yeux.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura parfois des couples crack, mais que je trouve mignons. D'autant plus que je souffre du syndrome de l'auteur incapable de laisser un personnage célibataire (bien qu'il y ait quelques personnages que je n'arrive pas à imaginer en couple, genre Lars).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, c'est le couple Australie/Seychelles qui passe à la casserole. Juste, j'appelle Seychelles « Océane », et Australie « Ryan ».**

 **Ils dansaient ensemble**

Océane et Ryan dansaient au pied d'un arbre, au son de la musique que diffusait la petite radio portative qu'ils avaient emmenée. Elle, ravissante dans sa simple robe bleue, ses cheveux pour une fois laissés libres. Lui, souriant, la guidait pour l'aider. Ils dansaient ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. C'était quelque chose qu'ils aimaient faire depuis leur enfance. Mais si, à l'époque, ils étaient de simples camarades de jeu, aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que ça. Leur relation avait évoluée doucement mais sûrement. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se déclarer. Pour eux, c'était tout simplement évident. La musique s'arrêta et Ryan demanda, avec un sourire charmeur :

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une nouvelle danse, ma petite perle des îles ?

-Avec joie !

Océane remit la musique et ils recommencèrent à danser. Ils étaient bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, c'est le Aushun qui est à l'honneur. Ça se passe en 1867. Bonne lecture !**

 **Leçon de piano**

Roderich était assis à son piano, en train de jouer la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Il adorait ce compositeur, qui était son deuxième favori juste après Chopin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer le deuxième mouvement, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière son dos. Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Elizaveta.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de me tutoyer. Nous sommes mariés depuis un mois, maintenant. Tu peux te le permettre.

Elizaveta eu un petit rire et se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

-Désolée. La force de l'habitude, que vou... veux-tu ?

Roderich remarqua alors la façon dont Elizaveta regardait son piano. Son sourire s'élargit et il demanda :

-Tu veux essayer ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui !

-Alors, viens.

Elizaveta s'installa alors à côté de Roderich et plaça ses mains sur le clavier.

-Comme ça ?

-Non, tu tends trop les doigts. Attends...

L'autrichien prit les mains d'Elizaveta et corrigea leur position.

-Voilà, comme ça.

-Merci !

Ils s'embrassèrent et se mirent à jouer. C'étaient les petits moments comme ça qu'ils chérissaient le plus. Aux yeux du monde, ils était Autriche et Hongrie, deux puissantes nations. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient juste Roderich et Elizaveta, un jeune couple prenant du bon temps.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à commenter. Sinon, l'autre jour, je suis tombée sur de vieilles fanfictions que j'avais écrites à douze ans. Mon Dieu que c'était nul ! Heureusement que j'ai progressé. Et, promis, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière. Même si, avec la rentrée qui se rapproche, ça risque d'être compliqué.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le dernier avant ma rentrée en fac de lettre. Cette fois, c'est le couple Biélorussie/Estonie (oui, c'est crack) qui est à l'honneur. Bonne lecture !**

 **Déclaration**

-Et voilà ! C'est réglé !

-Merci beaucoup, Eduard !

-De rien ! La prochaine fois que tu as un problème avec ton ordinateur, tu sais qui appeler à la rescousse.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Puis, Eduard dit :

-Bon, je vais y aller.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son manteau, il entendit Natalya dire :

-Eduard, attends !

Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

En rougissant, la biélorusse répondit :

-Il... Il va bientôt faire nuit. Il serait plus prudent que tu attende demain matin.

-Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité.

-Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien rester.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Natalya.

-Est-ce que tu as mangé avant de venir ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-OK ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Le cœur en joie, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon pour chercher un livre. Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle voulait surtout passer plus de temps avec lui. Elle avait longtemps pensé être amoureuse d'Ivan, mais elle s'était récemment rendue compte qu'en réalité, elle était amoureuse d'Eduard. Ce dernier avait toujours été très gentil avec elle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas toujours l'impression de le mériter. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Eduard dit derrière elle :

-Tu chantes bien, dis donc !

Elle se tourna, et aperçu l'estonien qui la regardait en souriant. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle chantait. Elle fut mortifiée en voyant son sourire. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Elle relativisa rapidement. Ce n'était pas un sourire de moquerie, mais plutôt le sourire de celui qui voit quelque chose d'agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse, Natalya ?

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Après quelques balbutiement maladroits, elle parvint à expliquer :

-C'est juste que... Je suis contente de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Le sourire d'Eduard s'élargit et il dit :

-Moi aussi.

Toujours souriant, il s'approcha.

-Natalya... Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer.

-Quoi donc ?

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Eduard l'embrassait passionnément. D'abord surprise, elle répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, ils dirent ensemble :

-Je t'aime.

Réalisant qu'ils l'avaient dit en même temps, ils pouffèrent de rirent. Puis, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Dorénavant, j'essaierai de poster tous les samedis ou dimanches.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est le couple Suisse/Belgique qui passe à la casserole ! Au programme : un peu de dispute et beaucoup de chocolat.**

 **Le meilleur chocolat du monde**

Vash était tranquillement installé dans son salon, en train de lire, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure, il se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Bella ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-J'espère bien ! Ça serait con que je me sois déplacée pour rien !

En riant, Vash lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en disant :

-Idiote, va ! Tu sais bien que tu ne te déplaceras jamais pour rien si c'est pour me voir. Entre donc !

La belge s'exécuta. Puis, elle plaça la boite qu'elle tenait dans les mains de Vash.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Intrigué, il ouvrit la boite. Il se retint de saliver lorsqu'il vit les chocolats en forme de cœur qu'elle contenait. Il adorait les chocolats de Bella. Ils était toujours délicieux. Oh, bien, sûr, pas autant que les siens, mais presque.

-Je les ai faits moi-même. Allez, goûte !

Le suisse saisit un chocolat entre ses doigts et le mit en bouche.

-Alors ?

-C'est délicieux !

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de Bella.

-Ah Ah ! Alors, qui fait le meilleur chocolat du monde ?

-Rêve pas trop ! Le chocolat suisse a toujours été, est toujours et sera toujours le meilleur au monde.

-Tu nies, tu nies, mais un jour, tu finiras bien par admettre ta défaite.

Belle fit alors un magnifique sourire qui le fit se renfrogner.

-C'est pas juste ! Comment tu veux que j'arrive à me disputer avec toi quand tu me souris comme ça ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça.

-Ne te moque pas, c'est vrai ! T'es ingérable à être aussi mignonne ! Ça devrait être interdit !

Avec un sourire attendri, Bella l'embrassa sur la joue. Bon, là c'était trop ! Il craquait ! Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se retenait, mais là il ne pouvait plus ! Il posa la boite sur la table, attira Bella contre lui et l'embrassa. Et tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleure petite amie.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Pour info, la dispute à propos de qui de la Suisse ou de la Belgique fait le meilleur chocolat du monde est un headcanon personnel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Normalement, ça aurait dû être un Robul, mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Alors, je passe directement au Prucan. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Disons que je dois m'habituer au rythme de la fac. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

 **Petit déjeuner**

Lorsque Matthew se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut surpris de trouver sur l'oreiller d'à côté un mot de Gilbert, qui avait dormi chez lui. Intrigué, il prit le mot et le lu.

 _Ne te lève pas, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner au lit._

Un sourire attendrit naquit sur ses lèvres. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais Gilbert était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le Prussien qui portait un plateau.

-Salut, Birdie ! Je t'ai fait des pancakes !

Le sourire de Matthew s'élargit en entendant ça. Non seulement il lui apportait son petit déjeuner au lit, mais en plus, son plat préféré.

-Gilbert, tu es génial !

-Je sais, c'est ce que les journaux disent tout le temps de moi. Et ils sont au sirop d'érable.

Oh, c'était la cerise qui faisait déborder le gâteau !

-Alors là, tu n'es plus génial, tu es carrément un magicien !

Gilbert posa le plateau devant le Canadien et le regarda manger, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, rien. C'est juste que... Tu me fait penser à une petite souris quand tu mange.

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé.

Gilbert s'assit à côté de Matthew et ce dernier posa la tête sur son épaule.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez pensé. J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews, je n'en ai que deux. Et, promis, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement. À la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, j'avais promis de poster plus régulièrement. Mais là, j'avais une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire : les partiels. Heureusement que je n'avais que trois matières à partiel. Sinon, j'ai enfin compris comment modifier un chapitre déjà posté grâce à ma sœur à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Rochu qui passe à la casserole.**

 **Patinage**

Yao n'était pas très rassuré. Ivan l'emmenait patiner sur un lac gelé. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, plusieurs siècle plus tôt, il était passé à travers la glace et avait bien failli se noyer. Il n'avais plus enfilé de patins depuis.

-N'ai pas peur, je te tiens. Lui souffla Ivan à l'oreille.

En entendant ça, Yao se détendit un peu, bien que n'étant pas tout à fait rassuré. Ils s'élancèrent sur la glace, Ivan tenant fermement Yao par les épaules. Au bout d'un moment, le russe demanda :

-Tu veux essayer tout seul ?

-Il faudra bien que je le fasse à un moment ou un autre. Soupira Yao.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite, tu sais.

-Oui, mais plus tôt je le ferais, plus tôt j'arriverais à me débarrasser de ma peur.

-Bon, si tu y tient...

Sur ces mots, Ivan lâcha Yao.

-Rappelle-toi, je suis derrière toi.

Yao s'élança. Il parvint à faire plusieurs mètre avant de perdre l'équilibre. Ivan le rattrapa. Ce dernier lui sourit en disant :

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Yao se ré-élança sans crainte. Il n'avais plus peur. Il savait qu'Ivan serait toujours là pour le rattraper. Et ce, en n'importe quelle circonstance.

 **Voilà, voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça fait plaisir. Est-ce que je suis la seule à écouter de la musique en écrivant ? Personnellement, ça m'aide à me concentrer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Avant toute chose, joyeux Noël ! TheFireHana, c'est très gentil de me proposer ton aide, mais j'ai déjà ma sœur à disposition pour ça. Mais j'y penserais si elle ne peut pas. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est inspiré d'un doujinshi appelé « Koori ha no yuki ». Je vous conseille de le voir, il est disponible en vidéo youtube. C'est en anglais, par contre. Ce chapitre est donc plus sombre que les autres, et il se déroule au Moyen-Âge.**

Mathias marchait à la recherche de Lukas. Par endroit, la neige était encore rouge de sang. Ils avaient enfin gagné cette fichue guerre. Demain, un traité de paix sera fait. Ils avaient remporté la victoire, oui... Mais à quel prix ? Tellement de morts, tellement de veuves, tellement d'orphelins... Mathias finit par trouver Lukas, assis au pied d'une immense pile de cailloux. Le danois eu un pincement au cœur en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lukas. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et des traces de larmes sur les joues.

-Lukas, je... Commença Mathias.

-Je sais ce que tu es venu me dire. L'interrompis le norvégien. Je suis soulagé que ce soit fini.

En disant ça (d'une voix tellement faible que Mathias eu du mal à l'entendre), il eu un pauvre sourire qui brisa le cœur du danois. Cette guerre avait beaucoup plus affecté Lukas que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tas de cailloux ?

-Oh, ça ? Une sorte de mémorial que j'ai fait. Chaque caillou représente un mort fait par cette guerre. Dans les deux camps.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Mathias hissa Lukas dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Je te ramène chez nous. Tu n'es clairement pas en état de marcher.

Lukas protesta pour la forme mais abandonna rapidement. De toutes manières, il était sûr de s'écrouler dès le deuxième pas s'il essayait de marcher. Bercé par les secousses provoqués par la marche de Mathias, il finit par s'endormir. Mathias ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois arrivé. Un sourire attendri naquit sur son visage. Lukas semblait apaisé. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il lui ôta sa cape et ses bottes et le glissa dans son lit.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à commenter. J'ai bien conscience que, le jour de Noël, j'aurais pu publier quelque chose de plus joyeux, mais bon... Sinon, la semaine dernière, je suis allée voir « Vaiana, la légende du bout du monde » avec ma sœur. Il est génial ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, éteignez immédiatement votre ordinateur et foncez au cinéma. Ce film mérite d'être vu, il est vraiment beau (aussi bien visuellement que scénaristiquement).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, ce retard est inacceptable. Les raisons de ce retard seront expliquée en fin de chapitre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Fruck qui passe à la casserole.**

 **Souvenirs**

Francis était en train de lire dans son salon lorsque la sonnette retentit. Comprenant que son invité était arrivé, il rangea son livre et alla ouvrir.

-Salut, mon lapin ! Entre donc !

Arthur s'exécuta, non sans un « Je suis pas ton lapin, stupid frog » (fierté anglaise oblige, il y avait des gens dans la rue). Une fois à l'intérieur, il enleva son manteau, dévoilant à Francis le médaillon qu'il portait. Le français eu un un coup au cœur en reconnaissant le médaillon qu'il lui avait donné en guise de porte bonheur un peu avant l'an 1000, lorsque tout le monde craignait l'arrivée de la fin du monde.

-Arthur... Tu porte encore ce médaillon ?

-Ben ouais.

-Wow ! Je pensais pas que tu l'aurais gardé après tout ce temps.

-Hé, c'était le premier cadeau qu'on me faisait depuis la mort de ma mère ! Tu parles que je l'ai gardé !

Arthur se rendit dans le salon. Un sourire nostalgique orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu sur un étagère une photo d'eux-deux dans un bosquet. Pour eux, ce bosquet était plus qu'un bosquet : c'était leur bosquet, celui où ils se donnaient le plus souvent rendez-vous depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. À l'époque, c'était surtout lorsque Francis le réconfortait après qu'il ait été frappé par ses frères. Francis était, à l'époque, le seul à lui montrer de la gentillesse. C'était de là dont venait les sentiments de l'anglais pour lui. Il observa la photo un petit moment avant de se tourner vers Francis.

-Bon, on se le fait, ce marathon Disney ?

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à commenter. Bon, maintenant, la raison de mon retard. Ça fait plusieurs année (depuis le collège, en fait) que j'envisage d'écrire une histoire de fantasy. Et pour le coup, une histoire avec MES personnages dans MON univers, pas une fanfiction. Hé bien, ça y est, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la publier (je ne suis pas assez folle pour essayer d'être la nouvelle Anne Robillard), mais je veux faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop ratée. Du coup, je fait énormément de recherches (notamment des conseils d'écriture) et j'essaie d'élaborer l'univers de mon histoire. Par exemple, j'essaie de trouver une idée de serment que prononceraient les membres d'un ordre de chevalerie lorsqu'ils y entrent.**


End file.
